


Рисорджименто

by Christoph, fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018



Series: мини G - PG-13 [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 09:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15361491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christoph/pseuds/Christoph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018
Summary: Разговоры и воспоминания по пути на базу Гидры.





	Рисорджименто

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [risorgimento](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6787765) by [newsbypostcard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newsbypostcard/pseuds/newsbypostcard). 



> Часть 1 серии [A Tree Grows In Brooklyn](https://archiveofourown.org/series/503572).

Баки не следовало бы удивляться, что Романофф помогает им – помогает ему. Но по правде говоря, он всё ещё не мог отойти от потрясения, что ему хочет помочь Стив. 

Сложно различить, где друг, а где враг. Всё одинаково серое. 

Они врываются в джет. Всё ещё слышны звуки битвы. Баки впереди, Стив следом, и всё это чересчур сложно для понимания.

Баки смотрит на панель управления джета и совершенно растерян. Эта продвинутая технология чересчур продвинута. 

– Я не смогу этим управлять.

Стив бросает на него взгляд и протискивается мимо, разворачивая кресло.

– Я могу, – и не поворачивается больше, щёлкая тумблерами.

Баки моргает, потом усаживается во второе кресло.

– И как давно ты летаешь на джете?

– Была пара лет научиться.

– Точно, – Баки хмурится, в нём растёт раздражение. – Полагаю, Сэм прекрасно умеет летать. 

– Да, неплохо, – мягко отзывается Стив, по-прежнему не глядя на него. – Сэм меня не учил. 

– А разве он не из ВВС?

– Был. Сейчас он помогает людям. 

Баки медленно кивает. Вцепляется в сиденье, когда джет взлетает, в последние мгновения унося их из пределов досягаемости Чёрной Пантеры.

Он молчит, пока шум двигателей джета не становится мерным и ровным. 

– Я понимаю, почему ты с ним сдружился. 

Стив испускает смешок, но не оборачивается. 

– Он отличный чувак. Ты должен дать ему шанс.

– Он ведёт себя так, словно тебе нужна защита. 

Стив отвечает спустя долгий удар сердца.

– Это мой любимый типаж.

***

– Ты всё же воспользовался моим советом, – говорит Баки после долгого молчания.

– Насчёт чего? – Стив смотрит в его сторону, но его взгляд едва ли касается Баки.

– Насчёт свиданий.

Из горла Стива вырывается что-то, похожее на смех. 

– Я удивлюсь, когда это случится.

– Разве я не говорил тебе всегда брать то, что предлагают?

– Не будем об этом, Баки.

– Раньше ты не целовался вот так, при всех. 

– Ну, да. Много воды утекло. 

Пришла очередь Баки выдерживать паузу. 

– И много ты целовался, пока меня не было, Роджерс? 

– Баки. 

Баки улыбается. Усмехается точно так же, как до этого его друг. 

– Просто хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. 

Удар сердца, и следом мягкое “Я знаю”. 

Они продолжают своё путешествие в тишине.

***

– Итак, ты всё-таки меня помнишь, – говорит Стив. 

Баки хмурится, отводит взгляд.

– Да, я… У меня тоже было достаточно времени. 

– Полагаю, что так. И почему ты солгал? Тогда, в квартире?

– Мы расстались не в лучших отношениях.

– И ты думал, что враньё улучшит ситуацию?

– Я не знал, как ты отреагируешь. “Привет, Стиви, я знаю, что прятался от тебя и твоих агентов последние два года, но я уверен, что хранить твоё фото вполне нормально. Расскажи, как у тебя дела?”

– У меня нет агентов.

– А Романофф?

– Она… Нет.

– Ладно, неважно. Главное ты понял.

– А именно?

– Что это ничем хорошим не закончилось бы, – Баки сжимает кулак и ударяет себя по колену, металлическая рука остаётся неподвижной. – Я попросту не мог быть уверен. 

– В чём? – голос Стива звучит раздражённо, словно всё, что говорит Баки толкает его ближе к настоящему гневу.

– В твоих мотивах. 

– Да ты гонишь.

– Это не оскорбление, думать, будто ты пришёл убить меня. Не после того, что я сделал с тобой и твоими друзьями, – Баки отводит взгляд. – Не после всего того, что я сделал. 

Стиву нечего ответить на это. Гудение двигателей словно озвучивает напряжение между ними.

– Это по-прежнему не объясняет, почему ты соврал. Я ведь сказал, что пришёл не убивать. 

– Не имеет значения.

– Я спросил… – Стив осекается, снова смотрит вперёд. Баки моргает и старается терпеливо ждать.

– Так ты злишься на меня из-за того, что я соврал, или есть ещё причины?

– Ты понял.

Баки смеётся – лающий звук, незнакомый ему. 

– Возвращаемся в прошлое, а? Ты не говорил со мной таким тоном с сорок первого. 

– Как-то возможности не было. 

– Стив, да брось. Будь со мной честным.

Ему нужно время. Он размышляет, как спросить об этом.

– Почему ты не…

Но он не заканчивает свой вопрос. Это значит, что и не нужно.

– Я стараюсь изо всех сил, Стив, – отвечает Баки. – Я просто делаю то, что умею. 

Стив кивает и не говорит больше ни слова. 

***

– Ты помнишь всё? 

Баки смотрит вперёд. Десять минут тягостного молчания прерваны самым ужасным из всех возможных вопросов. 

– Да, – наконец произносит он. 

– Ну, типа – совсем всё? Даже ту фигню, которую… 

– Которую творил, когда был активирован? – заканчивает Баки за Стива.

Пауза, а затем – "да".

Баки смотрит в сторону, на случай, если Стив обернётся.

– Я помню, – говорит он в стену. – Больше, чем должен бы.

– Как это возможно?

– Пока ты учился управлять самолётами, я… 

Что он делал? Воскрешал себя? 

Стив улавливает суть. Обстановка меняется. 

– И ты был сам по себе? – спрашивает Стив.

– Да.

– Всё это время? 

– Что-то вроде необходимости.

– Я думал, что видел тебя, – Стив снова устремляет взгляд вперёд. – Пару раз. Многолюдные места, мимолётные вспышки… И ничего конкретного. Никогда не был уверен. 

Баки встряхивает головой.

– Похоже, слишком много людей видят меня там, где меня нет. 

– Да, – отзывается Стив. – Похоже на то. 

Баки не уверен, что бы они делали, не будь у них шума двигателей, чтобы заполнять неловкие паузы. 

– Итак, ты просто… вспоминал. Сам, – Стив ведёт рукой и роняет её на бедро, словно признавая поражение. – Два года. 

– Ага. 

– И всё?

Риторический вопрос. 

– И что ты ждёшь, чтобы я сказал, Стив? 

– Я хочу знать, почему…

Стив снова осекается, и Баки задумывается, он всегда не умел находить слова, только сейчас или это просто его специфика?

– Почему что угодно? – заканчивает Баки. 

Стив кивает, словно его бросило в жар от честности вопроса.

– Почему что угодно. Бак… – его голос искажается, тяжело ворочается в горле, – почему мы вообще сейчас здесь?

Баки задавал себе этот вопрос много раз. Так много раз. 

– Я не знаю, – говорит он – успокаивающие слова, прячущиеся там, глубоко внутри, где пустило корни старательно взращиваемое им самим навязанное принятие.

– Это… – голос Стива сбивается. – Херня, – уже более спокойно заканчивает он. – Это полная херня. 

– Да, – соглашается Баки. – Да, Стив, это совершенно определённо полнейший отстой. 

***

Стив сажает джет. 

Баки не слишком дружен с самолётами ещё со времён войны. Он предпочитает корабли, и эта предрасположенность не раз сослужила ему добрую службу. На корабле можно затеряться – надеть шляпу и стать невидимым. Он летал пару раз, но обычно прятался в багажном отделении. Это не так легко, если есть окно. 

Стив позаботился о посадке – сел мягко, умело. Кулаки Баки разжимаются с громким звуком, как только они оказываются на земле. 

– Да ты хорош, – говорит Баки. 

Стив бросает на него взгляд через плечо, и на мгновение они остаются неподвижными, а потом Стив поднимается из кресла. 

Баки кажется, что это первый раз, когда Стив по-настоящему смотрит на него с того момента, как появился в его квартире. Появился в его квартире. 

– Ты помнишь, как я дерусь, – внезапно говорит он, слова словно чужие в его рту. 

Стив моргает. Вокруг глаз собираются морщинки, когда губы изгибаются в полу-улыбке – первый признак возраста на лице нестареющего человека. 

– Да, – легко отвечает Стив. – Сложно забыть. 

– Я просто удивлён тем, что ты знаешь, как взаимодействовать со мной. 

– Ты читаешь меня так же хорошо. 

– Пожалуй. Суперспособность? 

– Должно быть.

– Какие мы везучие. 

Улыбка Стива становится шире и печальнее одновременно. 

– Везучие, – соглашается он и кивает в сторону выхода. – Готов? 

– О да, – говорит Баки. – Что может пойти не так? 

Стив смотрит на него краем глаза. 

– Прекрасно. Не сглазь. 

Баки берёт оружие из арсенала Старка, выдерживает паузу перед тем, как ответить.

– Я ходячее несчастье, Роджерс, – негромко говорит он, когда оба вооружены. – Ты ведь понимаешь, что ты можешь идти навстречу своей смерти? 

– Ну… Я это делаю каждый понедельник. 

– Ты не обязан делать это. 

– А есть альтернатива? Или ты собрался идти туда один?

– Это единственный вариант. 

– А если они… активируют тебя?

Баки поднимает на него взгляд. 

– Полагаю, они это сделают независимо от того, будешь ли ты рядом. 

– Нет, – отвечает Стив. – Я так не думаю. 

А потом он разворачивается к двери, оставляя Баки ругаться и тащиться за ним, пока они оба не останавливаются в дверях, глядя на снег. 

– А помнишь, – внезапно говорит Стив, разворачиваясь к нему с улыбкой, – тот раз, когда нам пришлось возвращаться домой из Рокуэй Бич в кузове теплушки?

***

– Ты ещё можешь повернуть назад, ты в курсе?

Дверь захлопывается за ними, голос Стива дрожит в его горле, когда он смотрит на Баки, не останавливаясь.

– Ты же не собираешься меня обидеть. 

Из груди Баки вырывается смешок, прежде чем он успевает это осознать.

– Разумеется. Взглянём на последнюю запись?

– Я всё ещё здесь, нет?

– Едва ли. 

– Не льсти себе.

– Не искажай историю, – отбивает подачу Баки. – Мы не можем сделать вид, будто мне не удалось почти убить тебя в последнюю нашу встречу. 

– Это был не ты. 

– Это был не… я, но я был там… ты вообще меня слушаешь?

Стив разворачивается на пятках, когда Баки говорит громче. Они оба останавливаются. Баки тяжело дышит, его голос отражается от стали. Стив хмурится и прижимает палец к его губам.

Эху требуется время, чтобы стихнуть. Они неподвижны, их глаза прикованы друг к другу. Баки чувствует, как на его лицо возвращается привычная ухмылка. 

Ничего не происходит, и они вздрагивают, снова медленно двигаясь. 

– Я солдат, Стив, – бормочет Баки, пока они идут к лифту. – Не делай вид, что мы разные люди. 

– Разные. 

– Я совершил все эти преступления.

– Нет.

– Да.

– Баки, сейчас не время…

– Заткнись и послушай меня, – он останавливается, заставляет Стива остановиться тоже и развернуться к нему со вздохом. – Мы идём туда, – Баки указывает на лифт, – и приходит он. Он не останется позади. 

– Я знаю. 

– Он убьёт тебя мгновенно. Ему всё равно, кто ты. 

– Я знаю, Баки. 

– И Земо тоже это знает. Земо может активировать меня. Земо активирует меня.

– Он этого не сделает, – отзывается Стив. 

– Что? 

Дыхание Стива тяжело ворочается в его груди, словно он держит больше, чем может выдержать.

– Он хочет убить тебя, – говорит Стив. – Активация не имеет смысла. Не тогда, когда я рядом.

– Итак, ты беспокоишься, что он активирует меня, если тебя не будет рядом, и не станет, если ты со мной? 

– Да, – просто отвечает Стив. – Он может контролировать тебя. Но со мной у него не выйдет. 

– И ты собрался рисковать… – Баки встряхивает головой, злость копится внутри. – Это безрассудство. Возвращайся в джет и сваливай нахрен отсюда. 

– Нет.

– Убирайся, Роджерс, или, ей-богу…

– Я остаюсь, Баки, – говорит Стив, отводит взгляд и разворачивается к лифту, по его лицу скользит тень боли. – Я остаюсь. Ведь я с тобой до конца. 

И это подлый приём. Это грёбаный удар по больному. 

Дверь лифта открывается, как только Баки подходит к Стиву, из горла рвётся смех, кулаки сжимают ткань на груди Стива.

– Это стоит защищать? – вызверяется на него Баки. Стив отступает назад, затягивая его в лифт, его ладони смыкаются на запястьях Баки. Он пытается отвести его руки, но Баки слишком сильный. Это решающий эксперимент. Это то, чем Баки является, и то, что он ненавидит. Он сильнее сжимает металлический кулак, просто чтобы подчеркнуть важность слов. – Сколько ещё раз ты будешь подставляться, прежде чем это убьёт тебя?

– Сколько потребуется, – шепчет Стив, его рука сжимается на металле запястья Баки. – Мы всегда делали это вместе. 

А потом Стив медленно опускает руки. 

Баки напряжён, и Стив позволяет ему это. Позволяет Баки толкнуть себя к стене, его руки по-прежнему безвольно опущены вдоль тела. На челюсти Баки играют желваки. Взгляд Стива смягчается. Он смотрит на губы Баки, на стиснутые зубы, удерживающие что-то внутри.

– Что ты там говорил, – низко спрашивает Стив, – про то, что мне не нужна защита?

– Не нужна, – говорит Баки. Он не намерен сдаваться. 

– Я могу помочь тебе, Баки.

– Мне не нужна твоя помощь. Я никогда не просил об этом. 

– А что ты говорил, – продолжает Стив, – о том, что надо брать то, что тебе предлагают? 

– Что? – Баки моргает, сбитый с толку.

Стив вцепляется в его форму и – тянет на себя. 

У Баки перехватывает дыхание, когда их губы встречаются. Стив дышит тяжело, его руки дрожат, вся эта широкоплечая уверенность исчезает под напором внезапного желания. В эту секунду он снова тот паренёк, которого Баки помнит так чётко – человек, к которому Баки возвращался в глубины воспоминаний, когда пытался вспомнить, каково это, быть Джеймсом.

Ладонь Баки скользит на затылок Стива и придерживает. 

Нет подходящего определения тому, что творится у Баки в голове. Большую часть времени. Искусная смесь злости и спокойствия, едва контролируемая страсть вырывается из-под трескающихся покровов. На его лице всегда отражается контроль, он это знает, это заметно по тому, как он вздёргивает подбородок или выгибает бровь. Впрочем, теперь он может улыбаться. Это проще рядом со Стивом, потому что для него проще быть Джеймсом. Но оружие постоянно создаёт помехи где-то внутри – как маячок. Он всегда идёт на этот гул, или он сам находит способ прорваться наружу. 

Но сейчас, целуя Стива, Баки больше не слышит его. 

В горле клокочет, и он углубляет поцелуй.

Это опасно. Они идиоты. Целоваться посреди базы Гидры в Сибири – определенно наиглупейшая вещь из всех, что они делали. Но руки Стива такие уверенные, он притягивает Баки ближе, и тот чувствует себя – самим собой. Он узнает себя. Он чувствует…  
Стив первым разрывает поцелуй, прижимается лбом ко лбу Баки и тяжело дышит.

Пять вдохов спустя Баки находит в себе силы отстраниться.

– Ты идиот, – сообщает он Стиву, по-прежнему стоя вплотную и опустив руки.

Стив кивает и бросает на его губы короткий взгляд. 

– Да, – соглашается он, обходит Баки и нажимает кнопку нужного этажа. – Мы друг друга стоим.

Дверь лифта закрывается. Стив ловит взгляд Баки. Они спускаются на базу. 

– Это ничего не изменит, – говорит Баки. 

– Я знаю, – у Стива нечитаемое выражение лица. – И не жалею.

Баки встряхивает головой, но разделяет его спокойствие. 

– Ты… уф, – пробует начать Стив. Они по-прежнему смотрят друг на друга, но стоят чуть поодаль. – Помнишь всё, что было… раньше?

Баки кивает, стискивает зубы. Облизывает губы, чтобы почувствовать вкус Стива, и сглатывает. 

– Да, Стив, – слишком мягко отвечает он. – Я помню. 

Стив открывает рот, но так ничего и не говорит. 

Лифт дёргается. Что-то глухо гудит. Солдат хмыкает где-то в глубине.

Они по-прежнему смотрят друг другу в глаза, когда перед ними открывается вход на базу Гидры.


End file.
